For many centuries people have been discovering the large bones of dinosaurs, but thought they were the bones of some giant human race that once existed.
Scientific studies in the 18th century revealed that the bones belonged to extinct animals that lived many centuries ago.
As speed of travel made all parts of the globe accessible to people, interest continued to deepen in the intrinsic events that once occured on our planet. This game invention involves the intrinsic events through paleoentology. The present invention may be played without knowledge about dinosaurs or with question and answer cards in a beginning, intermediary, beginning advanced and advanced levels of playing cards. The book for the background of information used for this invention is called, A FIELD GUIDE TO DINOSAURS by David Lambert. The written permission to use this book is herein enclosed.